Married With Children
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'Well, this is the baby here, little head, and this is baby's sibling,' Melissa looked over at Jennifer who was gaping. 'Twins' Jennifer asked as Derek stared at the screen, his face blank. 'And we have another baby here and last but not least...' Melissa said gently.
1. Chapter 1

A prompt fill from a tumblr request where Jennifer is pregnant with quadruplets.

This story is Derek x Jennifer and Cora x Stiles.

* * *

'Now,' Melissa took Jennifer's hand and squeezed as she sat on the stool by the side of the bed. On the other side Derek stood motionless like a statue, his leather jacket over his shoulders, fingers resting on Jennifer's arm. 'This is going to be cold.'

'O-okay,' Jennifer smiled a little and looked at Derek. His face was blank as he looked back at her and Melissa wanted to beat him, Jennifer was obviously excited but he was his usual self, cold, stoic. She couldn't imagine any passion in him. Sex must have been awkward.

'Can't you warm it up for her?' Derek asked.

'No, I can't. Her skin will heat it,' Melissa said.

'It's okay Derek,' Jennifer took his hand in hers and they shared that blank look again. Melissa wondered how Scott put up with him so much.

'Okay, and it's going to hurt. I'll be pressing into your body a little.' Melissa said glancing up at Derek just in time to cut him off. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Melissa made a mental note to pull Jennifer aside and make sure their relationship was completely consensual. Melissa remembered those days with a shudder.

'Okay,' Jennifer squeezed Derek's fingers and glanced up at him. Derek cupped a hand around her head, offering a small curve of the lips. Melissa wanted to ask him if he called that a smile.

The screen was blank for a minute as Melissa got her bearings. Jennifer watched hopefully, Derek's eyes flicking between the wand and the monitor.

At first the baby was easily found but then Melissa noticed something else, something strange. 'Uh,' she stepped back taking the wand away and squeezing Jennifer's shoulder. 'I just need to get someone just two seconds!'

'Melissa?' Jennifer asked with wide eyes.

Melissa shot her a smile as she left the room, finding a doctor almost immediately. 'I need your help.'

The room was quiet when she got back but Derek looked furious and Jennifer looked upset. 'Hi, I'm doctor Kane; I'm just going to have a look at your little miracle.' Jennifer nodded eyes wide and almost wet. 'There's nothing wrong.' He said touching her hand.

'Okay,' Jennifer didn't sound convinced.

'You're right Melissa,' doctor Kane shot her a warm smile. 'Honours?'

'Well, this is the baby here, little head, and this is baby's sibling,' Melissa looked over at Jennifer who was gaping.

'Twins?' Jennifer asked as Derek stared at the screen, his face blank.

'And we have another baby here and last but not least...' Melissa said gently.

'Four?' Derek shot a look at Melissa. She nodded and then lost her breath when the biggest smile split his face. 'You hear that?' Derek bent and his forehead fessed into Jennifer's, their noses touching as they smiled at each other. 'You got me four?'

'I didn't plan it this way,' Jennifer blushed then looked back at the screen. 'Last night we decided we wanted four kids,' Jennifer bit her lip.

'Four?' Derek gaped again with a look of awe on his face.

Melissa giggled a little at his expression. 'I'll leave you three,' doctor Kane touched her arm and left the room.

'Four?' Derek asked again running his fingertips over her skin, through the gel used for the wand.

'Can you make each one out?' Melissa asked as Derek lifted his head to look again.

'Show us,' Jennifer almost pleaded as Derek watched closely, both the movement over the swell of her abdomen and the screen, memorising the position of each child.

'It probably won't go the full forty weeks,' Melissa admitted.

'It won't, Jennifer will be pregnant for nine moons.' Derek explained. Melissa cocked an eyebrow at him and he returned it with a slight glance of his own hostility.

'Expert are we?' Melissa snapped.

'My mother was pregnant when I was a child, I know this. Jennifer conceived on the last moon in October. That was the first of nine moons. We're already on our third moon, tonight actually. There will only be six moons left.' Derek explained to Melissa. By the looks of things Jennifer already knew what he was talking about; her eyes were trained on the screen. On her babies.

'How do you know the date of conception that they're going to be werewolves? They may not be.' Jennifer said.

'Traditionally one in four children born to one werewolf and one human parent is human themselves.' Derek explained gently, his fingers making a pattern around Jennifer's navel. 'Werewolf couples tend to be fertile at one time of the month.'

'Jennifer's not a werewolf.' Melissa raised her chin.

'Not yet, but her body cycle changes and when she was fertile I could scent it on her skin. It's around the time of the month that the other mate wants to mount funnily enough.' Derek explained.

'What about gay and lesbian couples?' Melissa cocked her head to the side.

'The less dominant partner will produce a hormone that attracts their lover, making them much more appealing.' Derek said his eyes flicking to the screen. Melissa looked up, almost overwhelmed with the feeling of pride in the room as Derek gazed at the babies.

'Does Scott know all this?' Melissa asked quietly.

'No,' Derek said.

'Well don't you think you should tell him then you idiot?' Melissa snapped. Derek reeled back slightly but Jennifer's cool fingers looped Melissa's wrist.

'Scott didn't want to know the pregnancy stuff, but in their junior year I was there when Derek sat all the kids down and explained about the most fertile times of the month. Cora and Stiles had just started dating.' Jennifer responded, but her eyes were still stuck on the screen. Melissa nodded in understanding.

'Safe sex with werewolves is more than just condoms, but getting pregnant any time that's not close to the full moon isn't easy for even the most determined of teenagers.' Derek said.

'Okay,' Melissa relaxed her wrist.

'No, keep talking; let me look a little longer.' Jennifer pleaded. Melissa smiled at her and Derek crouched to kiss her cheek as they watched the screen together.

Ten minutes passed, and finally Derek convinced Jennifer to allow Melissa to tidy up. She listened to their plans for the evening ahead, their intentions to get dinner. Melissa's stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food. 'Okay then,' Melissa smiled.

'Can I talk to you?' Jennifer asked.

'I'll wait outside,' Derek said and Melissa watched him go.

'He's not a monster you know,' Jennifer said softly once the door was closed.

'I-'

'I know you don't like him. He's not hurting me or coercing me in any way. I love him and I know he loves me.' Jennifer said.

'He's loose cannon. I mean, he broke Isaac's arm.' Melissa said.

'I know all Derek's sins, some of them you couldn't even imagine. I know his reason for every single thing he's ever done, I know why he is the way he is. I know he wouldn't hurt me, or the kids.' Jennifer said.

'He broke. Isaac's. Arm.' Melissa said.

'When Derek was seven he accidentally clawed his cousin who was fifteen, tore her skin. His punishment, to have his wrist broken. That wasn't the first time. It wasn't abuse; it was a punishment he recovered from. Derek knows now the difference between werewolf children and human ones.' Jennifer explained softly.

'What if he breaks one of these little ones?' Melissa asked.

'He won't. We've discussed alternative punishments. We planned a baby, we got four but we planned this, we know what to expect from each other. I know he looks intimidating, and frightening, but he's a softie, and he can't wait to be a father.' Jennifer said proudly.

'You know what you're doing?' Melissa suggested.

'I know what I'm doing. I could do with a friend,' Jennifer smiled hopefully. Melissa smiled back at her. 'Come for dinner with us tonight.'

'I couldn't-'

'Don't be silly, of course you can. I insist, I want to celebrate!' Jennifer tugged her hand and Melissa felt helpless. She'd already changed from her scrubs.

They went outside to the hallway to where Derek was gazing at ultrasound pictures printed not twenty minutes ago and Melissa figured that perhaps things would be alright for the Hale kids.

Derek slid his arm along the back of Jennifer's chair, gazing at the side of her head. She was wearing little diamond earrings he'd bought her after their first full month together without blood having been spilt She called them her blood diamonds, and wore them for luck, but Jennifer was foolish because Derek was the lucky one.

She laughed, throwing her head back a little, her hair tumbling down her back over his bare forearm. She turned and caught him watching her. 'Stop being creepy,' she slapped his chest.

Derek smiled at her and turned to Melissa. 'Sorry, I tuned out; I'm just trying to get my head around the fact that there are five people in the seat beside me.'

Melissa let out a surprised laugh, and sat back in her seat as Jennifer reached for Derek's hand. 'Shall we get dessert?' She asked.

'I don't want any, you two go ahead.' Derek said. They chose a slice to share, and laughed when it arrived.

'Wow, okay,' Melissa shuffled toward them a little and they made plans to meet once a week, talking about the book they read recently. Derek tuned it all out until they walked Melissa to her car. She was a lot less hostile towards him but her eyes still locked onto him.

It was when they were back home that it sank in. Derek could picture the place in a few years, toys and shoes lying in piles around the rooms, little heartbeats beating steadily in the rooms upstairs as their parents try to get over hectic days run off their feet.

'Hey,' Derek caught her hand, tugging her towards him, pecking her lips. 'I think we should go to bed, and get some rest because pretty soon we're going to be run off our feet.'

'I like it but I don't want to sleep,' Jennifer said softly. Derek chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him before leading her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer slumped back into bed, yawning heavily. Beside her Derek was fast asleep, already exhausted. He had been up all last night with Harvey who was suffering colic, and Jennifer estimated that neither of them had slept in twenty one hours or so. She was left with the other three, distracting them so they wouldn't notice their brother's distress and taking care of their needs. She was as tired as her husband.

She had just started to drift asleep when one of the babies whimpered, his distress growing and Jennifer sighed and waited it out. The other three were quiet but a sharp cry had her sitting up, because it was Harvey.

'I'll go,' Derek said rising from the other side of the bed and padding naked across the room. Jennifer was too tired to appreciate his beautiful body, his lack of nudity hang ups around the children. Were's were used to the naked body, especially born wolves. Derek and Cora made a stark contrast to the rest of the bitten wolves on the nights after a full moon run when shame was the last thing on their mind.

Derek returned a moment later and carefully laid Harvey between them on the bed, and Jennifer watched him drag sleep pants over his hips. He lay down beside them as Jennifer trailed her knuckles over his little body, bending to kiss his head. 'My poor boy,' she whispered.

'He'll get better,' Derek said. 'He smells better.'

'Good,' Jennifer said biting her lip. 'You know it's-' a loud snore interrupted her and Jennifer sighed, wondering what her husband dreamt about these nights.

Cora was rocking Lilly, the only girl, when Jennifer came through the door. Stiles was flipping Rory's nappy and screwing his nose up at the mess. Rory beamed up at him, a big smile on his face as Stiles talked nonsense. Derek was sprawled on the sofa with Lydia beside him, her feet tucked underneath her body as she talked to Harvey. Alfie was asleep on his father's chest.

'So this is what you do when I go swimming, you get help?' Jennifer said.

'I needed to talk to you,' Lydia looked over her shoulder.

'I wanted to see my babies!' Cora said taking Lilly's hand and twirling them gently. Lilly laughed. At four months old Jennifer's children were big and strong, resembling the progress usually made at six months.

'I needed to talk to Derek,' Stiles muttered. Derek blinked at him but didn't speak.

'I need sleep, so if everybody doesn't mind giving me a month or so of their time,' Jennifer suggested. They all laughed.

'That's not a bad idea,' Cora said. 'We could babysit.'

Derek seemed to perk up at the idea of that. 'We could go away for a few nights,' he said pointedly.

Suddenly the thought of leaving her children didn't seem so appealing, but on the other hand she hadn't spent time alone with Derek since the kids were born, and sex was non-existent. They had tried about a month ago, but they barely got the foreplay started before Alfie, the quietest of the boys, had started to cry. Jennifer had giggled when Derek explained in great detail to Alfie what a cock block was, and what tended to happen to adult cock blocks in Derek's presence.

'There's a resort, just a few hours away that I love to visit,' Lydia said reaching for her purse and finding her cell phone. Minutes later Jennifer was looking at treatment lists and the beautiful rooms with extra-large beds, room to spread out. Jennifer's heart clenched a little. Time was, she and Derek would have been glued together in the middle but now they would probably use each side of the bed. That alone was incentive enough, the thought of them drifting apart.

'Is there a gym?' Derek asked.

'State of the art, there's a sauna and Jacuzzi next to it and if you sit in the right place you can watch whoevers working out, and then seduce them when they join you in the tub.' Lydia waggled her eyebrows. Stiles covered a now dressed Harvey's ears.

'Stop spreading tales of your hussy antics!' Stiles mock gasped. Cora rolled her eyes at Derek. It was a sibling thing they did. Sometimes Peter would do it too, and the three of them together often freaked her out.

'What do you think?' Jennifer asked Derek who swapped Alfie for the cell phone. He blinked up at her then fisted a hand on her chest. Jennifer swayed slightly; if she could get him back asleep then the others might follow his example.

'This weekend?' Derek asked as Lydia disappeared off to make the call.

'That's a bit soon,' Jennifer clutched Alfie slightly tighter.

'Baby, Stiles and Cora are staying here anyway for a few weeks because of their current homeless living status; I don't think they have plans, and the packs here.' Derek said wrapping his hand around Jennifer's arm.

'Big guy must really want laid!' Stiles cooed to Harvey.

'I'll rip your tonsils out and give them to Rory as a plaything.' Derek glared over his shoulder. Stiles laughed at him and Derek turned back to her.

'It would be nice to get some us time,' Jennifer said imagining being able to sleep for uninterrupted hours, and it had been quite a while since they had sex, almost five months because of the size of Jennifer's body when she was a month from full term.

'Not have a thing to worry about,' Derek kissed the shell of her ear.

'Okay now come on babies and Stiles's here who, while they wouldn't mind watching that would be eviscerated by their significant others if they chose to do so.' Stiles whined. Cora chuckled darkly.

'There, all booked,' Lydia came into the room with a beaming smile and suddenly Jennifer started to get excited.

'How do I look?' Jennifer asked Cora quietly.

Cora glanced up and away from Alfie who was busy chewing at his foot to her sister in law. Jennifer had her bottom lip between her teeth; her eyes were wide and almost frightened of the answer. She was wearing a short nightie, light blue and see through. Her hands were over her breasts trying to maintain some form of modesty, despite the lingerie. Since having quadruplets Jennifer's body had naturally thickened, and she was still trying to get her shape back.

'You look beautiful, and if Derek wasn't my brother I'd be coming onto you so quick,' Cora smirked.

Jennifer blushed. 'What about Stiles?'

'Oh he'd fuck you no problem.' Cora waved a hand. Alfie gurgled at her. 'Jennifer you've had a werewolf's baby, you've given Derek a family. Okay you've got a new body shape going for you but you had his babies. I promise you he's going to want you.'

Jennifer nodded and disappeared. Cora returned to her nephew, the only human baby in the four. He was also the last to be born, and the slowest to develop, but he was the strongest baby in the womb, and he had a good apatite and an easy going manner.

'Where's my man?' She cooed. Alfie giggled. Cora wanted a baby, desperately, but Stiles had only finished college, he didn't have a permanent job and they had no proper place to live. Derek was a good brother letting them live there. The sheriff had offered, of course, but he had his hands full with Melissa, Scott and Isaac in just a three bed roomed house.

Jennifer appeared a moment later, this time in a corset type thing and a blush on her face. 'I'm sorry; I know you don't want to know about Derek-'

'Jennifer, full moon, you two in the woods, the loft when we lived there, that night in the motel when there was only one room left and Stiles spiked Derek's beer with that wolfsbane so he could get Derek drunk..,' Jennifer flushed even more but Cora cared little for her brothers sex life. She had helped him pick out some pretty intimate night clothes

'Sometimes I hate werewolves!' Jennifer muttered.

'Your boobs are massive now, they look like they're about to pop out the top,' Cora said turning Alfie around. 'Look at your mamas titties? Or are they lunch bags?'

'Cora!' Jennifer said.

'I watched you breast feed them those first days. Hell I practically put cream on your nipples!' Cora said poking at the flesh. 'Are they still tender?'

'Not so much I don't think, they don't hurt when I wash, because let's face it, that's the only action my babies get!' Jennifer patted her boobs sympathetically. Alfie reached out to pat her too.

'I want to breast feed.' Cora said. Jennifer smiled.

'They were only getting one feed a day from me,' Jennifer said. 'I stopped Alfie last; he's the one who needed it most.'

'Oh he- hubba hubba Jenny!' Stiles smirked.

'Stiles get out!' Cora rolled her eyes.

'Derek called me because you weren't replying, he's filled up with gas and he wants you ready to go when he gets back.' Stiles said letting his eyes stray to her legs. Cora shot him a dark look.

'Oh!' Jennifer turned and hurried into her closet. Stiles stated blatantly at Jennifer's ass.

'Later Stilinski!' Cora narrowed her eyes. Alfie stroked her neck then cuddled close and Cora carried him downstairs so he would be with his siblings before his parents left.

Isaac was lying on the floor bench pressing Rory into the air. Lilly was sitting up between Allison's knees and Harvey had a little hand tucked inside Lydia's top as she listened to Allison talk. Surely taking care of the kids would be a blast.

Jennifer slid her cell phone from her bag only to have Derek snatch it away. 'You text half an hour ago.'

'Derek,' Jennifer pleaded but he turned dark eyes towards her. Jennifer pouted and sat back into her seat.

'Hi, are you ready to order?' The waitress smiled, her eyes lingering on Derek.

'I haven't looked yet,' Jennifer admitted. The waitress shot her a tight smile.

'And you sir?' She asked cocking her hip slightly. Derek's eyes trailed over the waitress, a girl in her late teens, before meeting her eyes.

'I'll order with my wife.' Derek said. Jennifer bit the smile off her lips and buried her face in the menu. Derek's fingers caught hers, lacing them together. 'Why don't you get chicken alfriedo baby?'

'Actually I'd like that,' Jennifer admitted.

'So alfriedo for my wife, lasagne for me, and we can share a garlic bread.' Derek lifted his wine and took a sip.

The girl nodded and walked away. Jennifer shot Derek a look. 'Ordering for me now? That's very Christian Grey of you,' Jennifer said.

'Who?' Derek asked pouring more wine into Jennifer's glass.

'Fifty Shades of Grey?' Jennifer asked.

'I saw Scott reading that. He said he didn't like it.' Derek said tapping the table. Jennifer shook her head and looked around the restaurant. It was nice, small but comfortable tucked at the back of the hotel. There was a good atmosphere, people chatting around the music making it private yet lively. 'What's it about?'

'Sex,' Jennifer said resting her chin on the heel of her hand. Derek's eyes locked on her.

'What kind of sex?' Derek leaned forward, and Jennifer felt like a rabbit facing a wolf.

'Kinky sex. He's very controlling in and out of the bedroom,' Jennifer said.

'Do you think I'm controlling?' Derek asked picking her hand into his and kissing her knuckles.

'I- no, sometimes you can be, controlling and possessive but I like that, you're possessive without smothering me, and your controlling without being overbearing.' Jennifer said.

'Like suggesting what meal you might like?' Derek teased.

'Yeah, or taking my cell phone so I can't contact my kids,' Jennifer pointed out.

'Four hours Jen, it's been four hours.' Derek said. 'This is our time; we don't want to drift apart do we?'

'No,' Jennifer shook her head. 'No not at all.' Jennifer smiled as their food arrived.

'Awww come on little Lilly, Uncle Stiles is here baby girl,' he cooed, bouncing her in his arms. Lilly whined and pushed further into him.

'How is she?' Cora asked. Alfie was the only one washed and in bed fast asleep. Harvey was in the bath at the minute and Rory was still going strong with his rattle.

'I don't know, you're a werewolf, sort the baby out!' Stiles complained. They swapped kids, Stiles finishing Harvey's bath as Cora convinced Lilly to relax. Once Harvey was in bed Cora watched Stiles try and convince Rory it was bedtime. Where Alfie liked to sleep Rory hated it, the boy always had to be busy. Lilly fell asleep against Cora and she quickly put her down so she could return and help Stiles, but it was too late. Rory was sitting naked in the middle of the empty bath clapping his chubby hands while Stiles was covered in water.

Cora burst out laughing but Stiles made frantic keep quiet noises that attracted Rory's attention, and he clapped once more. 'I'm not here for your amusement little Hale!'

'Oh really?' Cora asked pushing at Stiles.

'Yeah really,' Stiles shot back. Cora pushed his shoulder and Stiles caught her hand. She straddled him and tried to push down as he pushed up, the two of them wrestling around the floor until a delighted squeal caught their attention. Rory was sitting in the middle of the rug by the fireplace, his mouth open in a happy grin as he squeezed his baby bubble bath all over the floor.

'Actually I think he's yours,' Cora said from her place below Stiles. She hooked her legs around him and flipped them easily so he was on his back. Dropping a kiss on his lips she stood up and snatched her nephew off the rug, tugging the half empty bottle from his hands. Rory shot her a dark look that was all Derek. 'Nah, he's Derek's.'

'Thought so,' Stiles said as Cora stepped over him. Drying Rory was pointless, so Cora put his diaper and pyjamas on and Stiles started tidying away the mess. When they were finished Cora threw herself on top of her boyfriend on the sofa. Stiles caught her and pulled her closer for a gentle kiss.

Cora pressed closer, her legs moving over Stiles's lap, her fingers tugging the short hair sat the bottom of his neck. Stiles had just pushed the material of her faded checked blouse up when a pitiful cry came from upstairs.

Stiles let out a frustrated moan and Cora laughed, sliding from his lap and heading upstairs.

Derek pressed Jennifer into the mirrored wall of the elevator as they rode to their room, his mouth burning a hot brand into the skin of her neck. Fingers worked their way into her hair and she really hoped nobody came in because it would be obvious what was happening.

They came to a stop and Derek practically dragged her to their room, pushing her inside and rolling his hips into hers. 'Derek,' Jennifer tried to catch a breath but he was not and intense, 'Derek wait,' she placed her hands on his chest and felt her eyes roll back as he sucked a mark onto her skin.

'What?' He murmured, nipping the lobe of her ear.

'Can I get five minutes? I brought something special for you,' Jennifer said. She could feel her chest blooming with heat as he pulled back to look at her with lust lidded eyes.

'Something special?' He whispered against her lips.

Jennifer nodded and Derek stepped back. 'Why don't you get comfortable,' Jennifer tugged at his shirt, her fingers trailing to his belt buckle. Derek kissed her and Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair before turning and escaping into the bathroom where she'd hidden her clothes from earlier.

It took roughly ten minutes to strip, tug the sheer nightie and clean panties on. She had stockings too and she decided they could wait for another time. She pushed her hand into the loose skin on her belly but it was a product of four babies being inside her at once, she couldn't do anything but try and hide it from him. She had sent Cora a text and got a reply, a picture of Stiles asleep on the bed, all the kids plastered to him.

Fixing her hair and topping up her lipstick was the last thing she had to do before slipping out the door. Derek had turned the bedside lamps on and opened the bedroom window. It was cool, mid-October, and the breeze caught the curtain inside.

Derek was on the bed, naked she assumed, as she crept closer on her toes. He was lying on his back in the middle, sheets covering his hips, his beautiful body glowing in the lamplight. Jennifer was just resting her knee on the bed when he let out a loud snore.

Disappointment curled through her, but then she realised how peaceful he looked, and how much he actually needed some sleep, so she relented and curled up beside him using his body as her pillow. 'In a minute,' he muttered and she smiled as his long fingers gripped her waist before he resumed his deep sleep.

'Whatsa?' Stiles half sat up as Cora got out of bed. Poor little Alfie was fussing, and that in itself was unusual, but Cora picked him up as Stiles smacked his lips and pushed himself into a sitting position.

'Hey,' Cora sat on the bed by Stiles and he leaned forward, pecking her cheek and running a hand over Alfie's head.

'What's wrong little man?' Stiles asked him.

'Do you think he misses his parents?' Cora wondered.

'He'll notice they're away, but I don't think he's terribly heartbroken,' Stiles said cupping around Alfie's back. 'I think he needs a change,' Stiles stood and took Alfie from her. Cora watched him efficiently change his nephew. Stiles was good with the kids, eager to learn how to help from the moment he met them. He would make a good father, and Cora was looking forward to making and nurturing a baby with him.

'It's almost midnight,' Cora said as Stiles handed Alfie to her again.

'It is, I wonder if your brothers still boning?' Stiles sucked his cheek. 'I'm going to toss this okay,' Stiles held up a little bin full of rubbish and Cora nodded as he plodded downstairs. Alfie was blinking sleepily up at her and Cora kissed his head before carrying him over to his crib, setting him down gently. Lilly was watching her and Cora smiled down at her.

'Derek's right, you are a natural alpha, and right now this is your little pack huh sweetheart?' Cora asked touching Lilly's head. Lilly smiled up at her.

'Hey,' Stiles said softly from the doorway. He looked gorgeous, leaning against the frame, his sleep pants loose on his hips, hair tousled from the little sleep he had managed to snatch.

'Hi,' Cora said, giving the kids one last look and then stepping through the doorway to him, taking his hand. 'I want a baby,' Cora said.

'I know,' Stiles tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Is it that obvious?' Cora bit her lip.

'I only noticed because I love you.' Stiles said letting his hands slide down to her butt.

'But we can't have babies until we're married, and we can't get married if we don't have a house, and you can't get a job and I'm a full time auntie an-'

Stiles cut her off with a kiss, and Cora would have giggled at the irony of it, of her being the one to babble, of him using her tactics to stop the spiel of nonsense, but she was too busy being pressed into the wall to be bothered.

Cora ran her hands up his back, gripping at his shoulders as he mouthed down her neck and pulled at the tank top she was wearing. He had just slid his hands around her ribs when one of the kids started to fuss. Cora bit her lip as Stiles swore Derek's children evil, but it must have been a dream because the whimpering stopped.

'Bed,' Stiles picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, dropping her in the middle and tugging the shorts off her hips as she struggled from her top. Stiles crawled up the bed and smirked at her as she shouldered his way under her legs, kissing the backs of her thighs, biting the sensitive flesh on the insides.

Stiles was Cora's first, but she had been with boys this way before she met him, and none of them had ate her out like Stiles did. Stiles turned eating her out into an art, a task he thoroughly enjoyed. She knew from experience that he was quite happy to go down on her and jerk himself off, but not tonight.

They were babysitting, and Cora was aware that they needed all the energy they could get, so she tugged him up and kissed his mouth before twisting underneath him and wiggling her ass. He slapped her gently, harder on command usually, and lined himself up, pushing forward inside her body.

Cora used the headboard to push back on him, clenching around his cock. She was glad of her birth control because she hated feeling the latex inside her. Stiles fucked her fast, hips snapping into hers as he gripped her, tugging her back on him again and again.

It was fast, hard and very satisfying when his fingers pinched at her clit and they both came roughly around the same time. Stiles slumped over her back, mouthing at her shoulder. Cora collapsed forward, taking his weight with her.

They fell apart and Stiles gazed at her, running his hands over her hips. 'I can't believe you let me have sex with you, like all the time,' he said with glassy eyes.

'Idiot,' she leaned forward and kissed him. They were just dozing off when one of the kids started to cry, closely followed by another one.

It was after one in the morning and Cora sighed as they both found their pyjamas and got dressed.

Jennifer woke to a deliciously warm feeling thrumming through her body. She blinked awake, gazing at the early morning light as it filtered through the room. Derek's head was on her breast, his breath ghosting over her nipples as his long fingers teased her damp cunt.

'You can,' she said softly. Derek obviously understood because his tongue flicked out to lick at her cloth covered nipple, just enough that they started to harden in the cool air of the bedroom. Derek lifted himself and gave her other nipple the same gentle treatment before settling between her legs. His fingers didn't stop their exploration of her pussy, sliding through moisture and dragging it up and around her clit.

'I like this,' Derek tugged the sheer nightie with his teeth, 'it's turning me on. I remember you wore things like that on our honeymoon every night.'

'I wore it more than our honeymoon.' Jennifer said as Derek rubbed his chin against her breast.

'I know, I remember,' Derek looked up at her, the edges of his eyes glowing red.

'Do you think should-' Jennifer paused as two thick fingers pushed gently inside of her, a light gasp catching in her throat, '-have date night now the kids are,' his thumb pressed on her clit. Jennifer moaned and shuddered under him.

'Date night,' Derek kissed her neck up under her jaw. 'Jenny I really want to just fuck you like this, just, fuck,' he gasped as Jennifer wrapped her fingers around his cock.

'What, push my panties out of your way, can't even wait to get me undressed?' Jennifer teased now that she had the upper hand on him.

'Take them off or get them torn,' Derek hissed and she realised he was holding back. It was awkward, pushing them down her thighs, but he helped her and soon three fingers were fucking her as he mouthed her collarbones.

'You're just torturing yourself aren't you?' Jennifer asked trying to guide his face to look at her. He nodded and she chuckled. 'Do you want me on top?'

'I don't want to hurt you,' he answered.

'I'm all healed up now,' Jennifer pecked at his ear. He flipped them, landing flat on his back with her astride his hips. Jennifer ran her fingers over his chest, poking gently at his abs then leaned forward and pecked his lips as she lined him up and sunk down slowly.

'Birth control!' Derek's eyes widened.

Jennifer giggled and leaned forward. 'I've been sharing Cora's.'

'Oh,' Derek said as Jennifer rocked herself lower onto him. 'Oh Jenny,' he caught her hips.

'Am I in control, are you mine?' Jennifer asked taking his hands and pressing them into the mattress.

'I'm yours,' Derek swallowed. He looked so young and vulnerable as he peered up at her, his eyes wide and waiting.

'Good boy,' Jennifer said rolling her hips forward on him. Derek whined and his fingers clenched on themselves. Jennifer didn't intend to play the game long but she was enthralled that he was giving up control like this today.

'Jenny,' Derek pleaded and she linked her fingers with his, kissing him hard as she lifted his hands so she could use them to balance on. Derek's strength always impressed her, and she loved being manhandled in bed by him.

'Fight me, take over!' Jennifer prompted her husband. Derek gazed back at her with a smirk.

'What if I don't want to?' He asked, his eyes sliding over her body. 'What if I'm enjoying the view?'

Jennifer was suddenly conscious of how imperfect she was next to him, how her body didn't meet the own high standards he demanded of himself. Derek must have sensed her hesitation because he was sitting up, and wrapping his arms around her, pushing them closer together.

'I love you, you do know that?' Derek asked running his fingers over her body. 'You're as beautiful as the day I met you, and you don't give yourself credit. You look amazing for a woman who had four babies in her womb four and a half months ago,' Derek told her fixing her hair.

'Really?' Jennifer whispered. Derek nodded and kissed her.

'Really,' he said gripping her ass and pulling her closer. This was one of her favourite positions, she could hold Derek and kiss him, grind more than fuck, and this was making love. They rocked together, his cock deep inside her.

Jennifer came first, biting his shoulder. She clenched around his cock, wishing she could work a hand between them so she could tease his balls. There was so much she wanted to do to him, so much she wanted him to do to her but they had the whole weekend.

'Maybe, tomorrow morning, you could fuck my ass,' Jennifer suggested gently, pecking his neck. Derek grunted and arched his come hot inside her as he shook slightly in her arms.

They split apart after a while, relaxing back into the pillows. Derek curled around her, his fingers resting on her thigh. 'What do you want to do today?'

'I wasn't planning anything special,' Jennifer said.

'We could play mini golf,' Derek looked up at her, resting his chin on her, his stubble prickling through the material of her nightie.

Jennifer giggled, trying to picture her badass husband with a golf club. 'Sure, if I can take pictures!' Jennifer said. Derek rolled his eyes but turned his face away.

'It's a date,' Derek said gently.

'Can't wait.'

Cora bounced Harvey on her knee as Rory pawed at her legs, his little tongue dipping in and out of his mouth. Lilly had thrown herself at Derek almost as soon as he came in and Alfie was clutching his mother's arm. Stiles was cooking dinner and singing along to the Sunday evening music from the radio. It was pleasant, warm and comfortable.

The kids were relaxed as they fussed from adult to adult. 'I'll set the table,' Derek said handing Lilly off the Jennifer. He found Stiles ass up in the cupboard. 'Well?' He asked.

'You know it was tough, your kids are a handful, but it reminded me of one thing for definite,' Stiles said.

'What's that?' Derek asked quietly.

'How much I love your sister,' Stiles said turning to Derek.

'Propose when you want,' Derek clapped Stiles on the shoulder and stood to set the table for his family.


End file.
